


Shining Light

by ncfan



Series: Middle-Earth and Númenor in the Second Age [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I Survived First Age Beleriand Week, ISFAB Week, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elros explains to his daughter why he named her as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'I Survived First Age Beleriand' week on Tumblr.

Tindómiel was always such an inquisitive girl, possessed of Sírien's same desire to understand the world around her—though Elros couldn't help but notice that, like him, his daughter had no stomach for sickrooms or houses of the wounded. If some question played on her mind, she _would_ go seeking an answer. Therefore, Elros wasn't surprised when she came to him with the question she had today. He was surprised she hadn't asked sooner.

"Father, I've been wondering why you named me as you did."

The Hyarnustar and its white, soft-sand beaches were lovely this time of year, or Elros and Tindómiel thought so. The royal family, those who lived still in the capital, made the journey around Númenor ever year. Hyarnustar was especially precious, as it was where Manwendil and Atanalcar had settled after they wed. Vardamir and Sírien did not particularly like to travel. Vardamir did not appreciate being separated from his books from any length of time, and though as the Queen Sírien could not put her skills as a surgeon into practice any longer, she did research that inevitably had to be put on hold if she left the capital. It was Elros and Tindómiel who enjoyed these travels the most.

Elros stared out on the clear blue seas, smiling faintly. "Do you have any suspicions of your own?"

Tindómiel made a soft noise at the back of her throat. "You named Vardamir and Manwendil for the greatest of the Valar. Mother named Atanalcar for Men. I don't see where I fit into this pattern."

"Tindómiel, what does your name mean?"

"Daughter of twilight," Tindómiel answered immediately, brow furrowing. "I believe it is derived from 'Tinúviel.'"

Elros nodded and chuckled under his breath. "Indeed, your name can be interpreted that way. It would hardly be inappropriate for me to name one of my children for my great-grandmother, considering how beloved she is among both Edhil and the Dúnedain. But there is another meaning. Tindómiel, I named you for the morning star."

Tindómiel's eyebrows shot up; her silver eyes sparked with further curiosity. "For Eärendil, Father?"

"Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that I named you for both of my parents."

Tindómiel bore a marked resemblance to Elwing, far closer than any of Elros's sons. She had Elwing's tight, glossy black curls, her silver eyes, her thin, delicately pointed nose. She was far taller than her grandmother, far taller and far healthier in appearance. Elros was also quite grateful to see that his daughter was a much more cheerful person than his mother had been. He had no memories of Elwing smiling. He had few memories of Tindómiel that did not involve her smiling at some point. Even as a baby, her smile had shone like a star; why not name her for Elwing, whose name had meant Star-spray, and Eärendil, who had quite literally become a star? Why not name her for the hope they had all felt?

Elros looked over to his daughter and saw that her brow was still furrowed. He laughed. "Are you unhappy, Tindómiel?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, Father." Tindómiel smiled ruefully. "I'm just rather embarrassed that this didn't occur to me before."

**Author's Note:**

> Hyarnustar—the southwest region of Númenor, home to vineyards, farmlands and beaches with white sand  
> Edhil—Elves (singular: Edhel) (Sindarin)


End file.
